Lucy Heartfilia's life
by XxGamingWolf141xX
Summary: When the guild makes a mistake and Lucy runs away can they find her in time or will something bad happen to Lucy. Can they repair or fix what they have caused or will it never be the way it was before.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia was running away from the one place she called home. The people there she thought were her friends had just betrayed her. Earlier that day, people were telling her off saying that she was jealous of Natsu and Lisanna. She ended up leaving the guild hall not long after. She didn't start crying until after a few minutes of running.

The master of the guild had caught Lucy running but didn't say anything. He knew why she was running and he also knew that trying to stop her was hopeless without the guild knowing the truth. Now Master Makarov was heading to the guild to have a little chat with his children.

As he entered the guild hall he was greeted by Erza but everyone quickly saw the look on his face and it wasn't a good one. It was late at night and a storm was about to hit but the people that were left were about to wish they were in the storm.

"Master what's wrong? Did something happen?" Erza

"As a matter of fact yes it did. Now I'm going to ask you why did you do what you did to Lucy. Are you out of your goddamn minds. After everything she has done for each of you and this guild you throw that all ways like it did matter all because you don't know the full truth and that you've been lied to." Makarov

"What are you talking about Gramps?" Gray

"I'll show you" Makarov said as he pulled out a lacrima that showed a conversation that happened earlier in the day

"Hey Lisanna why did you tell everyone that lie and all the wrong things?" Lucy asked her. Lisanna smirked at her.

"Why? Because I want them to hate you. You were just a replacement for me. You don't belong here with us. Your just a weak bitch that has nothing left in life." Lisanna laughed at her

"Why? I did nothing wrong to you so why make me look like a bad guy." Lucy said defending herself.

"What do you mean didn't do anything wrong. You stole them away from me and now i'm taking them back." Lisanna

"So what am I supposed to just leave and never come back?" Lucy

"Yes because your just an eyesore. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. NO ONE LOVED YOU IN THE PAST AND NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU NOW. YOUR USELESS AND WEAK. YOUR JUST SOMEONE WHO HOLD PEOPLE DOWN. AN UGLY BITCH WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED BUT SURVIVED SOMEHOW. NOW GO AND NEVER COME BACK YOU FILTHY WHORE. Lisanna yelled at her

Lucy then got up wiping her eyes from any tears that threatened to fall and walked out of the guild not looking back once.

After that the guild hall was silent. Everybody couldn't believe what they had just watched all eyes had turned to Lisanna who was looking at the floor.

"Lisanna I can't believe you would do something like this but your not the only one at fault here. Everyone pushed her away and made her feel unwanted to the point she left. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. I'm going to make a few phone calls to other guilds to keep an eye out for Lucy because it's starting to rain really hard and lighting bad but after that Lisanna you and I are going to talk about your well as anyone who wants to look for Lucy and try and get her to come back may look for her just be careful of the storm." Makarov

Before anyone could do anything the guild doors was busted open. Revealing the dark, stormy night and a panting, worried looking Loke.

"Where's Lucy" he asked

"Loke why aren't you with Lucy and what's wrong?" asked Makarov

"I didn't feel her magic so I opened my gate to see what was going on and I found her keys on the floor." Loke said but as he saw the looks on everyone's face his expression darkened.

"What did you do to Lucy" Lokie asked worried and darkly. Most people backed away or looked to the ground. Loke walked towards Natsu getting impacemt from no one answering his question.

"Where is she?" Loke asked Natsu again. His tone dropping to a complete dark one.

"We don't know…." Natsu whispered. Loke completely lost it. He punched Natsu sending him flying a few feet back. Loke felt angry with everyone in this room. What the hell did these people do to her.

"If something bad happens to her you better watch your back. I swear when I find her and I find out what you did to her your all going to wish you never made her upset." Loke said as he turned around and ran out of the guild.

"I will say this one last time everyone that wants to go look for Lucy you may go, Lisanna you stay here with me. We need to talk. We will be waiting until you return." Makarov said

Everyone ran out of the guild within seconds to look for Lucy. They split up in groups of two. Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Erza and Mira. Levy, Wendy, and Charle. Cana and Juvia. The rest of them had left earlier that day or went off by themselves.

Natsu's team went to Lucy's house. Mira and Erza went to all the stores Lucy shopped at. Levy's team went to the places Lucy likes to take walks or get inspiration from when she needed it. Cana and Juvia went to all the places that Lucy would go to hide from people who would annoy her. While they did this they were yellingLucy's name hoping for a response but didn't get one. They were worried and they would stay in the storm if they had to if that meant finding Lucy. How could they be so stupid.

We all met up at the park. Hopefully someone had found at least a clue or note to where she is. Please be ok Lucy. Were sorry now please just be alright.

"Did anyone find her or a clue of some sort?" Erzz asked. They all shook their head no. Natsu punched the ground mad at himself. Gray was slamming his head on a hear by wall. The girls were either already crying or tears were threatening to fall.

"LUUUUUCCCCCYYYYYY!" Natsu yelled. Not caring if they were getting soaked in the storm or the fact it was the middle of the night. They needed to find their celestial mage that they had hurt deeply and badly.

**Lucy's Point Of View**

I kept running through the storm not look back at the people that I once called friends. I just want to die. I guess Lisanna was right. I am worthless and I really can't do anything right. I always need to be saved and I'm not strong enough. God damn it. I should have killed myself when I had all those chances. I guess nothing changes.

I continued to run until I reached a forest. I had no idea where I was but I continued to run. There was nothing left for me back there so what was the point. I'm wondering if there having fun without me. Maybe even celebrating not having me around.

No ones going to come looking for me so why am I still running. I finally slowed down and realized I dropped my keys. Damn I really dropped my keys without realizing it. I can't go back for them know but if something happens I have nothing to defend myself.

It was cold and I was only wearing a skirt and tank top type thing. I gotta keep running and find a cave or something to spend the night in. I'm going to get sick now. Oh great can this night get any worse or wait maybe it can cause I just jinxed myself. I'm such a damn idiot.

I had to stop and think of what I'm going to do. That's when I heard a twig break near me. Shit someones here with me. What am I supposed to do. I don't have my keys. I just hope that this person means no harm or that maybe they will just kill me and end my suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's Point Of View**

It was so cold. Cold just like everyone was. I wonder what they're doing right now. Probably having fun. Laughing about old times. Completely forgotten about me. Where an I? Did I run to far? Why do I care anyways? It's not like anyone would go out looking for me even if it wasn't raining. Why am I thinking about this when there's someone in the shadows. I must be out of my mind today.

"Now why would someone like you be out here on a time like this? It's storming really bad and it's really late." a voice asked. It came from the shadows and a figure started to appear. It was slowly coming towards me.

"Wanting to die I guess." I said unsure of my own answer. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do anymore.

"Why would you want to die. I'm not understanding." the voice asked

"Because no one cares about me. My friends betrayed me. I have nothing left worth living for." I yelled. I looked at the floor that I was now sitting on. There were bags under my eyes. My tears blended in with the rain. My clothes were see through. My heart was also crying. I thought they were my family. I thought they loved me for who I was but I guess I was wrong.

"Your from Fairy Tail I presume?" the voice asked again. Hearing the name Fairy Tail made me look up at the figure still hidden in the shadows.

"Yes or at least I was"... I trailed off. How did he know I was from Fairy Tail?

"What do you mean was? Have you left them for good?" the voice continued. They seemed to be concerned about me for some reason.

"Yes" I whispered. I seemed to have a good reason at least to myself. It sounded right in my heart. I didn't belong in Fairy Tail so why would I go back?

"Would you like to come with me Lucy?" the voice asked. My eyes slowly widened. How does he know my name. I never told them that.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I slowly backed away from them. They then started walking towards me and of course my back would hit a tree. Just my luck huh. The figure now stood right in front of me. The figure slowly crouched down and I saw part of his face and I recognized his face instantly.

He had black hair long enough to cover part of his eyes, his eyes were a light purple, and he had very pale skin. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with white lines making up some kind of design. It was unzipped so you would see he had a black shirt underneath along with a gold necklace that had a dragon design on it. He had a black pair of jeans and a pair of black shoes.

Karma ( I couldn't think of any names and I was rewatching assassination classroom while writing and I love Karma. Sorry for using his name. If I think of a better name or if you guys come up with a better name I'd be happy to change it or think of names for other characters I might add in later on.)

"KARMA! I can't believe your here. I thought you died." I said while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug.

"Yes It has been a while. I know you're probably wondering how I'm alive right now and I wish I could tell you but we both know that if I did I would be putting you in danger. I am a wanted man after all. Now please tell me the full story of why your running away from your friends"

"I'm running away because they don't want me there anymore. They wouldn't believe me so I picked up and left. They don't care about me so why should I stay. They're probably having a great time without me." I said as I started to sob into him

"There there don't cry. I won't let them hurt you. I know what your thinking though and don't you dare do it. Your not weak. They're just blind and have no intelligence whatsoever."

"Karma I need to ask a favor from you"

"What is it Luce?"

"I want you to knock me out for a few days or put me in a coma for a while. I don't want my memories erased I want to be able to rest peacefully for a few days. Make me look very pale and almost dead like and then leave me here. Someone will come and help me."

"Lucy. I know your probably in a lot of emotional pain right now but that;s not the best idea. I wish I could take you somewhere safe but we live very different lives now and i'm very much a criminal."

"Please just do this one favor. I know it might not seem like the best idea but I can't do this right now." Lucy said desperately

"Alright fine. I will make you look really pale and have bags under your eyes. You will be unconscious for one week. That's all I will do but you will be able to hear the people around you at sometimes and you'll be able to think about what your move will be when you wake up. Have a nice sleep Luce. I love you." Karma said

The last thing I remember was him holding me and he put his hand in front of my face and my eyes fell shut.

**Natsu's Point Of View**

"Natsu sniff her out. We have to find her now." Erza ordered them. All of them were running outside in the storm, towards the forest. None of them cared about the weather at all, all they cared about was finding their celestial mage. They really regretted what they did to her, they were blinded by a lie.

Natsu was sniffing her out. He couldn't think straight. Why was he blinded by the lie that Lisanna had told them. They had pushed Lucy away from them. The girl that had been there for him whenever he needed someone. He could remember the day that Mira and Erza asked Lucy to join there relationship. It was one of the happiest days for the guild. They partied for a whole week. Mira and Erza became so protective over Lucy he remembered the time him and gray were fighting and hit Lucy. Oh they were in so much trouble.

**A Few Weeks Ago**

Lucy walked into the guild and a table hits her in the head. She fell on the ground and Mira wrapped her arms around Lucy and helped her back up while Erza stood in front of Lucy ready to fight anything that came their way.

"Are you alright" Erza and Mira said at the same time

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little headache." Lucy said

Then gray yells "ice make lance" then the icicles went flying towards Lucy. One hit her in her arm and another in the leg and one through her side the last one was going to hit her chest when Mira and Erza tackled her.

Lucy then yelled "What Is today?! Attack Lucy day?!

Erza and Mira then helped Lucy up and Gray and Natsu were in huge trouble. Wendy had healed Lucy but Natsu and Gray had to deal with a pissed off Mira and Erza.

**Back To Normal Time**

I wonder how Mira and Erza feel. They probably are taking this worse then I are mostly likely taking the blame for doing this when it's not all there fault. I wish I could get into their heads and know what they are thinking.

**Erza's Point Of View**

Oh Lucy please be alright. If anything has happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I know we messed up. Just please be alright. Mira and I will make it up to you. Just please don't be hurt. We need you in our lives. You and Mira and the best things that have happened to me and I can't imagine losing either of you. Oh god what have we done. Why did we believe Lisanna's lie like that. Lucy Mira and I love you. Never forget that. After all this clears up we're gonna make sure you feel safe and secure. We will give you the best time of your life.

**Mira's Point Of View**

Lucy. I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I was so blinded by my sister that I completely pushed you away. How could I have been so dumb. I've hurt one of the people that I love the most. Erza is probably blaming herself just like I am. Oh please be ok Lucy. We need you especially Erza and I. If your hurt I don't know what I'm going to do. We are going to take care of you and make sure you have lots of love. Just please be alright.

**Natsu's Point Of View**

The smell of Lucy was getting closer but there was another smell with her. I didn't recognize it at all but it mixed with Lucy's smell meaning they are in touching range. Oh boy Mira and Erza aren't going to like this one bit. They're both already on edge and this is going to make matters worse. I just hope Lucy is alright.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell was getting stronger but so was the other one. Telling Natsu that they were really close. He pushed himself past the others and fast. There sitting on the ground was a boy that he didn't recognize and he was holding an unconscious Lucy.

"Let go of Lucy." Natsu roared. His body caught fire but before he could attack Gray held him back. Everyone else followed behind them. All eyes were on Lucy and the guy that had her. The looks on Erza and Mira's faces were beyond pissed and concerned.

"I said it once! I'll say it again! LET GO OF LUCY RIGHT NOW! Natsu shouted angrily at him. Scales appeared on his body, Erza changed into her armor of the wheel of the sky and Mira was now in one of her demon forms.

Karma wasn't affected by this at all. He was once in love with Lucy but he had left her years ago when he turned bad so he had lost his chance with her. She was in love with these two ideotic girls who had broken her heart along with the rest of this so called guild. He didn't want to do what he had done but the look of betrayal, hurt, and sorrow made him give in to her request. He just hoped she wouldn't regret it later.

"Fine. I'll give her back to you guys. But let me tell you how much pain and betrayal you made my old friend feel. I should erase her memory from this guild that you call Fairy Tail. My old friend Luce asked me a favor and I said yes. This is all your fault for hurting her. You all caused this so your going to deal with the consequences. Have fun." Karma said while handing Lucy to Natsu who reached for her instantly.

Karma then turned around and within seconds he had vanished in the shadows. Leaving the Fairy Tail members with an unconscious Lucy. Natsu was starting to panic. He knew it was cold outside from it being late and it raining but Lucy was to cold. Maybe colder than even Gray and that's saying something.

"Guys we need to get Lucy back. She doesn't look good and something definitely wrong." Natsu said to everyone. They all went running towards the guild. Natsu was running faster than anyone else trying to get Lucy back to the Master as soon as possible. _Lucy please be okay. I don't know what the guild would do without you. Especially Erza and Mira. Be okay for their sake. _

Natsu came bursting through the guild doors. He saw Makarov and Lisanna waiting for them. Lisanna's eyes widened in disbelief. Makarov was even surprised at the sight of Lucy. Natsu laid Lucy on one of the tables while everyone else was coming in. Makarov was instantly inspecting Lucy. He would of asked for help but seeing everyone's faces he decided against it. Everyone was waiting for their Master's news on Lucy.

Lucy was really pale. Like deathly pale. Her breathing was shallow. She was still as could be. Dark and heavy bags under her eyes. Natsu waited impatiently tapping his foot on the floor and his fingers on the table. Gray was sitting besides Lucy waiting for her to wake up while Juvia was laying on his shoulder and holding his hand. Erza was sitting down hold a piece of cake in her hand to give to Lucy when she wakes up, which surprised everyone. Mira was making Lucy favore food and milkshakes before sitting next to Erza. Leaning on each other hoping to see Lucy wake up and be was crying while holding Carla. Levy had a pile of books next to her that Lucy would like hoping it would make them friends again. Cana was sitting on a table not drinking any alcohol. She just sat there looking at Lucy with sad eyes. With one mistake they caused all of this.

Makarov cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes fell on Makarov waiting to hear the news on Lucy. They all became more worried when tears were threatening to fall from Makarov's eyes.

"Lucy is….." it had painted his heart to much to finish. He had left one of his children down. He couldn't fix this no matter how much he wanted to or how much he tried. How could he tell everyone. Even though it was their fault, how would they react. I'm sorry Layla I failed to protect her.

"Is?" Natsu asked aggravated. Everyone was on edge and the fact that their Master was acting like this made it worse.

"Lucy is in a coma!" Makarov cried out. Sobbing as the words left his mouth. The room went dead silent. Everyone stopped breathing. With the one mistake they made, it gave them a punishment so cruel. Erza and Mira had sunk to the floor. It wasn't easy to make either of them cry and right now they were both on the floor crying their eyes out. Natsu held Lucy's hand tight. He might lose his best friend and his partner.

Lucy was in a coma and it was all their fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Week Later (no one point of view)**

It had been about a week since Lucy had been brought back to the guild and was now laying in the infirmary. Erza and Mira refused to leave Lucy's side. Natsu had also spent a lot of time by her side. The room was so depressing. Mira hadn't smiled and Erza gave the death glare to anyone who told her to leave. Neither of them would leave Lucy's side. Mira and Erza were the only two who were allowed to touch Lucy. You went near Lucy you would get the death glare from both of them. People would come in and ask if there were any changes but all they would get was No and that they had to leave.

Mira and Erza both felt empty. Like they were missing some part of themselves. Without seeing her smile or chocolate brown eyes. The whole guild had been quiet these last few days. Everyone wanted to see Lucy awake and happy again. They all wanted to fix the mistake they had made. Some people kept a close eye on Lisanna because the last thing they needed was something else to happen.

**Erza and Mira's Point of View**

"Lucy. Please open your eyes. I know you're probably mad at us but we need you to show us a sign or something that your going to wake up. Come on Lucy we can't lose you." Mira said while she started to sob into Erza shoulder. Erza was trying her best to hold back her tears but failing miserably.

It hurt Erza to see Mira in so much pain and to see the state Lucy was in. All she wanted to do was hold both of her lovers in her arms and protect them. Making sure that no harm would come their way but she had been the one to cause all this pain. If only she saw the truth.

"Mira don't cry. Everything will be alright. Lucy will wake up and we'll make sure she feels loved again. We both know Lucy wont hold a grudge against us and shell tell us a million times that we don't have to but we will anyways.

"What happens if she hates us forever. You know she's going to be mad when she wakes up. What happens if she ignores us and won't talk to us. What happens if she doesn't love us anymore." Mira said looking into Erza's eyes still sobbing

"You know Lucy wont do that. Do you know how many times she has gotten mad at Natsu and Happy for breaking into her house. Gray stripier in her house and getting Juvia mad and calling her a love rival. She always gives people chances no matter what they did. She's just going to need some time." Erza

"Yeah your right. I just hope it's sooner than later. I really miss her and I still can't believe with one little mistake we caused one person so much pain. I wish we listened to her. I still don't understand why Lisanna did that." Mira

"I know. No one does at the moment but I'm guessing that people have been keeping a close eye on her. We should ask her why but not with Lucy in the room. Even if she unconscious we don't need her waking up and seeing Lisanna right away."

Natsu then came through the door. The two females started at him with confused expressions. It was really awkward and Natsu decided to break the silence.

"I'll watch over Lucy for a while. That way you two can do whatever you need to do. This has been hard on everyone, especially you two so Gray said that you two should take a break for a while. I'll tell you if there are any changes." Natsu said

The girls were hesitant at first but then realized that this was there chance to ask Lisanna why she lied. The two headed out leaving Lucy alone with Natsu. The guild had been really quiet. You could hear a needle drop. Everyone was really tense.

Lisanna was tending the bar since Mira was taking a break until Lucy was awake. Everyone's eyes turned to Mira and Erza as they approached Lisanna. No one thought that the room could become more tense but they were wrong. No one moved at all and some were holding their breath.

"Lisanna I think it's time you told us why you lied to us and made us ignore Lucy. I want to know why you would do something like that in the first place." Erza said sternly making sure that Lisanna knew she had no choice in the matter.

"I uhh….. You know… uhmm…" Lisanna tried to start but didn't know how to. With all eyes on her it was hard not to be nervous.

"Tell us the truth Lisanna, we wanna know why you did it." Mira said sternly but also softly. They were sisters after all but she was still upset with Lisanna for lying.

"Errrr…. Because you all were so close to her especially Natsu so she stole you guys from me? It came out more like a question.

"Stole us? Lisanna you do realize that we thought you were dead." Gray asked her slowly earning a nod from Lisanna.

"So why would you lie." Cana asked her.

"It's because Lucy and Natsu were so close." Lisanna finally said.

The room had more tension in the air then before. No one knew how to respond to that. After a few minutes Levy decided to break the silence.

"Umm Lisanna you were jealous of Lucy being so close to Natsu right but was that because you thought they liked each other more than friends?" Levy asked

Lisanna nodded in response but before anyone could respond Cana bursted out laughing. "Hahahahah you think Lucy and Natsu would date. If Natsu even tried to ask Lucy out he would have to go through Mira and Erza. I mean they are dating each other after all. You should have been there when Mira and Erza asked Lucy out. We partied for a long time. It was also funny to watch someone try to hit on Lucy. The two of them are so overprotective of her. Cana said trying to not laugh at the memories

Lisanna then turned to look at Mira and Erza. She didn't realize that they were all together but now thinking about it, it made a lot of sense. Now Lisanna felt worse and more guilty. She had assumed something and over jealousy hurt not only Lucy but everyone.

"Juvia has a question. Did anyone understand what that guy meant? The one who was holding Lucy saying that this was our fault and that he did her a favor. Does anyone have any ideas on what he meant by that and what Lucy would have asked him?"

Everyone shook their heads no. No one had even seen him before or heard Lucy talk about him then all of a sudden he appears and is holding Lucy in his arms saying he's an old friend of hers.

The door flew open revealing a worried Natsu. "Guys somethings happening with Lucy"

Everyone ran into the infirmary to see the machine that was hooked up to Lucy was now going beeping fast. Lucy was also breathing heavily. This was a sign that Lucy would wake up or she would be going into a deeper sleep for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's Point of View**

I remember being in a forest talking to Karma then I was in this dark place for a while. I could only hear people crying and people asking if I was alright. I heard all of them especially Erza and Mira. They refused to leave my side. It hurt me so much but I don't know if I could just forgive them. They hurt me but I still love them to death. I guess I just need some time by myself to think.

When I opened my eyes there is a bright light over me and I'm laying in a comfortable bed. I could feel a bunch of eyes on me so I sit up and see everyone's faces. Some looked happy while others were about to cry. I just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say or do.

Erza and Mira jumped on me and brought me into this tight hug. I really wanted to hug them back but I'm still kinda mad so I sit there. I kept getting questions of "how are you? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" When I wasn't hugging back or answering their questions they looked into my eyes and realized that I was still mad. They backed off of my a bit but not much.

The room was really quiet except for the people who were crying. I just looked down at the bed. I couldn't face them right now. I just wanted to get away and think. Soon the door opened and the Master walks in with Lisanna right behind him. Great just great. My luck. I want a break and I get more trouble.

"How are you feeling Lucy? Do you need anything? Master asks me

"I'm fine" Is all I respond this. Everyone finally notices that I'm looking at the bed. The tension in the room kept growing and I just got out of bed and left the room without another word. I didn't care what I was wearing or what I looked liked. I just wanted to be alone.

I walked to the place I go when I want to be alone. No one knows where this spot is. Not even Erza or Mira. It's a spot by the lake with a few trees around. I sit under my usual tree and take out some of the books that I have hidden in the tree hole. I also take out a blanket to cover myself while I read my book.

**Everyone Else's Point of View**

No one knew what to do as Lucy got up and left. No one stopped her or made any complaint. They knew that Lucy wasn't going to forgive them right away but the fact that she wouldn't even look at them and that she just left them there. That was unexpected.

Mira and Erza sat there looking at the spot Lucy was sitting in. Tears threatened to fall from their eyes. It was so awkward now and it felt so wrong. Without Lucy it was colder. Lucy was the light of Fairy Tail. She brighten everyone's day if she meant to or not. She was their light and they had caused there light to go out.

**A Few Hours Later**

Lucy still hadn't come back and it was getting late. Erza and Mira were going out to look for Lucy along with the girls. The guys didn't understand why the girls wanted to look for Lucy so they didn't join in but they didn't stop the girls either.

As the girls were walking around talking they hadn't realized that someone was watching them from the shadows. A cretin Lion named Leo was keeping an eye on the girls. After all the hurt they had caused and now they wont ever leave Lucy alone.

When I get my hands on them they will regret the day that they hurt Lucy. I promise you princess that I will protect you no matter what. Leo thought

**Lucy's Point of View**

I had just finished reading on of my books. I completely lost track of time. It was now dark out. I had no idea how long I had been sitting outside. I put my stuff back into the tree and started to head back to the guild when a light appeared in front of me.

"Leo don't scare me like that alright? You almost gave me a heart attack." I said

"I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to check up on you. Why don't we go for a walk to clear your mind." Loke asked me

I thought about it for a moment but then realized how late it was. Staying out much later wouldn't be a good idea but at the same time maybe it would help. I had decided to let him walk me to my apartment.

"Loke can you walk me to my apartment and tomorrow when I have to go to the guild would you stay with me?" I asked him. I could tell he wasn't happy about the fact that I was going back to the guild but he agreed.

The walk back to the apartment was really awkward but when we made it I went to take a hot shower that I needed before putting on my pj's and laying in bed. I couldn't sleep. It had been an hour and still no luck. There was too much going on in my mind.

I feel bad for leaving everyone like that but I had the right to do so. I mean after all they did shut me out and wouldn't even listen to me. I did nothing wrong and they deserve this but I can't help but feel bad. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean. I guess I'll just have to see what happens tomorrow at the guild. I layed in bed until sleep finally took me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's Point Of View**

The sun was shining through my certain making me wake up. I rubbed my eyes before realizing it was 11 am. How could I sleep in when i've been asleep for a week. I got up to take a shower before getting dressed but not in my normal attire. I had a pair of grey sweatpants with a black shirt and a pair of socks. I spend way too much time around Gray and Natsu. I decide to just stay at the house and read instead of going to the guild. I just wasn;t ready to face them yet.

**Mira's Point Of View**

We spent all night looking for Lucy but no luck. The boys told us not to worry that she just needed some time alone but that didn't make it any easier. I would have gone on a rampage in my Satan Soul. The only reason I hadn't gone was because I was exhausted and Master forbid me and Erza from using magic. I was tending to the bar as usual but my mind was elsewhere. I looked over at Erza she looked worse than I did.

She was sitting at a table with her hair in her face. She was a mess. Hadn't eaten anything since last night. Neither had I but I had to try and keep my act together for Erza and for the guild. All of the girls that were closer to Lucy were a mess right now. They were oldy quiet. There was no fighting and it was putting the others in the guild off.

This was the most depressing that I had ever seen the guild. It hadn't been this depressing since Lisanna had died. Wait where is Lisanna. I haven't seen her for a few days. I wonder where she could have gone. She's my sister and I love her. I hope she is alright.

**Lisanna's Point Of View**

I can't believe that I let my emotions get the best of me. I hurt everyone. I can't believe that my sister and Erza would be in a relationship with that blond. I put their whole relationship at risk because I thought Natsu and Lucy were dating or that they liked each other. I mean anyone could suspect that they were a couple with how close they are.

I should go apologize to everyone about what happened. I know they'll forgive me over time but Lucy might not. I never actually had gotten to know the girl. She was always around people and I've heard so much about her. She's the light of Fairy tail. How could I have been so stupid. I need to go talk to her.

**Lucy's Point Of View**

I was writing in my book working on the next chapter when I heard a knock at the door. I should have known that someone was going to come looking for me but who would actually knock. Most people would have just come bargaining in without a second thought so who could it be. I got up and opened the door to see "LISANNA"

"Hey Lucy. I know were not on the best terms right now but I came to apologize. I shouldn't have lied about you to everyone. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't help but feel jealous of how close you were to Natsu. I know that's not a reason to lie to everyone but at the time I just did it without thinking of the consequences were going to be. I also want to apologize to you about what I had said. I called you weak and other things that are not true. I let me emotions get the best of me for no real reason. I'm so sorry for what I have done and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me but if you can't I understand. I hope you, Erza, and my sister have a happy relationship and love each other forever. I found out about your relationship and I feel like such an idiot. I hurt everyone for something so stupid." Lisanna said looking down at the ground with tears streaming down her face

I couldn't believe it. The girl that had caused all this was now apologizing to me. I couldn't believe it. I knew I was going to forgive her in time along with the rest of Fairy tail but what was I supposed to say to her now?

I know i'm a forgiving person and I never hold grudges but wait why am I holding one now. I haven't seen anyone from the guild but I know that some of them went looking for me last night. I heard people running around and voices but I didn't show myself.

I let my anger get the best of me. I should've talked to them instead I just left them. Damn now what do I do. I need to talk to everyone especially Erza and Mira. Oh god please tell me they didn't go on a rampage but shouldn't I let them feel the pain they made. No i'm not the revenge type. I'm going to talk to them tomorrow. I'll show up at the guild and talk to them. I just hope they won't be too mad at me for waiting a day or two beforehand.

I look to see Lisanna standing there with tears falling out of her eyes. She was shaking uncontrollably. She was really sorry about what happened and she must have gotten a lot of shit thrown at her from the guild. I pulled her into a tight hug which surprised her. Her body tensed up and she didn't hug me back yet.

"Hey it's alright don't cry. It's going to take awhile for me to fully forgive you but one day I will and hopefully when this all passes we can start over and be friends. I mean I am dating your older sister and if one day we take our relationship further then maybe one day you'll be my sister in law. You were blinded by your emotions and trust me i've been there. I've been avoiding everyone because I wanted them to feel the same way as I did but that's not what I should have done. I should have talked to them but. It took you apologizing to me to realize my mistake. So thank you for helping me out today and I know one day we'll be great friends.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and Lisanna hugged me back and said "Thank you" over and over again as more tears fell. Now that we had made up I have to find a way to talk to everyone and then find a way to talk to Erza and Mira. Oh how was this going to turn out.

(I want to apologize for taking so long to update. There has been a lot going on with school and work. I have been all over the place and barely have had time to work on this story. I also want to apologize for how slow the story is right now but it will speed up soon. I hope you enjoyed this really late chapter. I will have another chapter up with in a week or so and i won't wait a month or two to update again. Please review and tell me what you want to see from me and if there are any story ideas you want me to write, I'd be happy to write them. Just leave a review or message me on this website. Have a great day.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's Point Of View**

Lisanna had stayed over for the rest of the afternoon chatting. It was really nice to finally be able to talk to her without anyone interfering. We learned a lot about each other. Overall it was a fun afternoon. It was starting to get late and I didn't want people to worry about her. So she was heading out the door before stopping.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me. I will never be able to make up for what I've done but I want to say I'm truly happy for your relationship. This past week and a half has really showed me how much my sister and Erza love you. Now I want to know. When will you forgive everyone and come back to the guild? Fairy Tail hasn't been the same without you. Even if it's only to get a job just stop by so people see that you're alright." Lisanna said

I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. I wanted to forgive them but another part of me was still unsure but going back to get a job didn't sound so bad. I need the money anyway. Let's just hope that not everyone will try and talk to me or get me to stay at the guild.

"Alright. I'll stop by the guild tomorrow and grab a job. Maybe talk to master before heading out but if me stopping by for a least a minute or two will help everyone then I'll do it, Even if im not ready to face everyone yet." I said. Lisanna smiled at me before heading home before it turned night.

It was night fall and I was pacing back and forth in my apartment. I didn't know what the next move would be. Should I go talk to them or just go to the guild. This was just so confusing. Damn. Why does everything have to be so complicated. I had done everything that I could possibly do around the house. Maybe I should go to fairy hills and see what happens or maybe ignore them some more?

No. I can]t just run away or cause them pain. That's not the person I am. I don't want to face them yet but I know by hiding like this I'm worrying everyone. I'm just surprised that no one has come to my apartment besides Lisanna, Maybe they thought I ran away again or maybe they don't know what to do when they see me.

Finally I decided to just see how everything goes tomorrow. They are my family after all. That was the last thought I had before sleep overtook me.

**Mira's Point of View**

It was another weird day at the guild. You could hear a needle drop. The happiest loudest guild had been the most depressed and quiet guild. This was torture of the guild. Not one person was the same without her. Lisanna had come to the guild today and kept looking at the guild doors. She seemed to be waiting for someone to come.

Erza and I were sitting at a table in the back. We both haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately but neither had many people. Natsu and Gray seemed to have taken it as bad as Erza and I. I hated this so much. All of a sudden the guild doors opened revealing Lucy.. She was here.

Erza and I looked at each before smiling and running up to Lucy. We tackled her to the floor in a huge hug. We were crying with tears of joy. She was alright.

"Hey you two. It's been a few days hasn't it. Sorry for taking so long. I just needed some time to myself after everything that happened. I didn't know that my absence would cause this many problems." Lucy said looking at her girlfriends and around the guild hall.

The three of us sat and but Erza and I still had a hold on Lucy. I was afraid that if I let go she would leave and I couldn't have that. I didn't take long before the rest of the Fairy Tail members jumping on the three in a group hug. After a few minutes everyone got up and off the floor along with Erza, Lucy and I all went to the bar. It was the happiest anyone had been since Lucy left.

**Lucy's Point of View**

When I came in to take a job I didn't expect everyone to welcome me back with such open arms. Lisanna was right then. The guild wasn't the same as when I left. Did these people really miss me that much. I was supposed to get a job and leave but I can't leave with everyone in this state. Looking around I can tell that they haven't slept or eaten well.

"Luce is something the matter?" Natsu asked. Since when did he get here.

"Oh I'm fine. Just lost in thought." I said with a reassuring smile but by the looks on peoples faces they were not convinced. Erza then pulled me onto her lap while Mira kissed me all over my face.

I felt a sense of warmth and love come over me. It felt nice to know they still cared. I knew they cared but a part of me was eating at the back of my mind.

"Hey Lucy. Nice to see you again." Lisanna said. The whole guild want quiet. I saw the faces of some people but I ignored them and gave her a smile.

"Yep. After you came by my apartment the other day I decided that it was time to face everyone. Oh, by the way, thank you for coming by. It helped me out a lot. I guess I was overthinking everything." I said

She came up and gave me a hug. It caught me off guard but I hugged her back. This seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts. Erza's grip on my waist tightened and she pulled me closer to her. I could also feel Mira grabbing my hand and hold it tight. Not enough to hurt but enough to send the message of her being overprotective and worried. After that she then went to the thunder god tribe table and started talking to them.

"What was that about Luce?" Natsu asked eyeing me

"Oh she came by my apartment yesterday and apologized for everything that had happened. I forgave her and we talked for a few hours. I got to know her and before she left she told me how everything was going on here and asked me to come in today, even if it was just for a moment or to take a job." I said

"You really are forgiving Luce. Your the only one who can forgive your enemies so fast but that's why your the light of Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he tried to put an arm around her before Mira and Erza gave him a death glare making him retract his arm.

I could help but burst out laughing at the scene. I keep forgetting how overprotective my girlfriends are. Mira then wrapped her arms around my neck and Erza pulled me even closer before whispering "we love you" casung my face to turn red. Both of them just laughed and everyone else joined in.

Yep. This is Fairy Tail. Were not perfect and things happen all the but that brings us closer together. This is my family and I love them.

Then, all of a sudden….

Cliffhanger


End file.
